


you try to kill it but it won't stop bleeding

by Anonymous



Series: the wires got the best of him [1]
Category: Electric Bones (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: destroyed childhood: “what about the person that made you? it’s not like you’re any different”
Relationships: Lucien Valencourt | Lucien Orchid & Ezra (Electric Bones)
Series: the wires got the best of him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887361
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	you try to kill it but it won't stop bleeding

> **destroyed childhood: “** what about the person that made you? it’s not like you’re any different”

* * *

_what’s it like_ , the mask in your dreams says, mouth _unmoving, to have a mother you hated for so long, with such intensity and vitriol, that the hatred is part of you now?_ it hangs in the air, pale and off. like a face carved off and cast into white plastic. 

_what’s it like to have a mother like that, and a father so estranged that even if he didn’t live on another planet he’d be galaxies away, emotionally?_

he doesn’t answer the mask. they’re alone in the darkness, a pitch black that stretches as far as he can see. he can’t see very far, not into the absolute of its color. it’s all around him. 

his footsteps make sound when he walks forward. it feels like he’s walking through water- small splashes of liquid accompany his every step, and he steps forward, he steps forward, and wrenches the fucking mask off of whatever darkness it’s resting on-

_“what about the person that made you?”_ ezra asks. 

their head is tilted up to meet lucien’s gaze. this close, he could reach out and choke them. this close they look too sharp too soft. like a contradiction carved out of stone, an art piece wasted on the body of a monster. he smiles at lucien, eyes too hard and cold for it to be anything but out of hate. it feels like a nightmare. 

the mask in lucien’s hand crumbles into dust before he can even think to let go of it. it doesn’t feel like anything when it breaks but there’s blood on his hands when he chokes the grey robot.

_"it’s not like you’re any different,”_ ezra says. and then they reach up with both hands, mouth still impossibly soft and curved up into a smile. 

the choking only stops when he wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> i started reading this webcomic this month and rip to my depressive episode but i have a genuine interest now. leave a kudos / comment if you want!


End file.
